rindokufandomcom_ja-20200213-history
BookCard:Eric Kandel
書誌情報 ;Document Type :Book, Internet Resource ;All Authors / Contributors :Eric R Kandel; James H Schwartz; Thomas M Jessell ;Find more information about: ;ISBN :0838577016 9780838577011 0071120009 9780071120005 ;OCLC Number :42073108 ;Description :xli, 1414 p. : ill. (some col.) ; 28 cm. ;Responsibility :edited by Eric R. Kandel, James H. Schwartz, Thomas M. Jessell. 目次 Part I: The Neurology of Behavior. *Ch. 1. The brain and behavior　　澤 繁実 カンデルの翻訳　01章 *Ch. 2. Nerve cells and behavior　　澤 繁実 カンデルの翻訳　02章 *Ch. 3. Genes and behavior Part II: Cell and Molecular Biology of the Neuron. *Ch. 4. The cytology of neurons *Ch. 5. Synthesis and trafficking of neuronal protein *Ch. 6. Ion channels *Ch. 7. Membrane potential　　澤 繁実 カンデルの翻訳　07章 *Ch. 8. Local signaling: passive electrical properties of the neuron *Ch. 9. Propagated signaling: the action potential Part III: Elementary Interactions Between Neurons: Synaptic Transmission. *Ch. 10. Overview of synaptic transmission. Ch. 11. Signaling at the nerve-muscle synapse: directly gated transmission *Ch. 12. Synaptic integration *Ch. 13. Modulation of synaptic transmission: second messengers　　澤 繁実 カンデルの翻訳　13章 *Ch. 14. Transmitter release *Ch. 15. Neurotransmitters *Ch. 16. Diseases of chemical transmission at the nerve-muscle synapse: myasthenia gravis Part IV: The Neural Basis of Cognition. *Ch. 17. The anatomical organization of the central nervous system　　澤 繁実 カンデルの翻訳　17章 *Ch. 18. The functional organization of perception and movement. *Ch. 19. Integration of sensory and motor function: the association areas of the cerebral cortex and the cognitive capabilities of the brain *Ch. 20. From nerve cells to cognition: the internal cellular representation required for perception and action Part V: Perception. *Ch. 21. Coding of sensory information *Ch. 22. The bodily senses *Ch. 23. Touch *Ch. 24. The perception of pain　　澤 繁実 カンデルの翻訳　24章 *Ch. 25. Constructing the visual image *Ch. 26. Visual processing by the retina *Ch. 27. Central visual pathways *Ch. 28. Perception of motion, depth, and form. *Ch. 29. Color vision *Ch. 30. Hearing *Ch. 31. Sensory transduction in the ear *Ch. 32. Smell and taste: the chemical senses　　澤 繁実 カンデルの翻訳　32章 Part VI: Movement. *Ch. 33. The organization of movement *Ch. 34. The motor unit and muscle action *Ch. 35. Diseases of the motor unit *Ch. 36. Spinal reflexes *Ch. 37. Locomotion *Ch. 38. Voluntary movement *Ch. 39. The control of gaze *Ch. 40. The vestibular system *Ch. 41. Posture *Ch. 42. The cerebellum *Ch. 43. The basal ganglia. Part VII: Arousal, Emotion, and Behavior Homeostasis. *Ch. 44. Brain stem, reflexive behavior, and the cranial nerves *Ch. 45. Brain stem modulation of sensation, movement, and consciousness　　澤 繁実 カンデルの翻訳　45章 *Ch. 46. Seizures and epilepsy *Ch. 47. Sleep and dreaming *Ch. 48. Disorders of sleep and wakefulness *Ch. 49. The autonomic nervous system and the hypothalamus *Ch. 50. Emotional states and feelings *Ch. 51. Motivational and addictive states Part VIII: The Development of the Nervous System. *Ch. 52. The induction and patterning of the nervous system *Ch. 53. The generation and survival of nerve cells. Ch. 54. The guidance of axons to their targets *Ch. 55. The formation and regeneration of synapses *Ch. 56. Sensory experience and the fine-tuning of synaptic connections *Ch. 57. Sexual differentiation of the nervous system *Ch. 58. Aging of the brain and dementia of the Alzheimer type Part IX: Language, Thought, Mood, and Learning and Memory. *Ch. 59. Language and aphasias *Ch. 60. Disorders of thought and volition: schizophrenia　　澤 繁実 カンデルの翻訳　60章 *Ch. 61. Disorders of mood: depression, mania, and anxiety disorders *Ch. 62. Learning and memory *Ch. 63. Cellular mechanisms of learning and the biological basis of individuality. 紹介 Publisher's description for Principles of neural science / edited by Eric R. Kandel, James H. Schwartz, Thomas M. Jessell. Counter Now in resplendent color, the new edition continues to define the latest in the scientific understanding of the brain, the nervous system, and human behavior. Each chapter is thoroughly revised and includes the impact of molecular biology in the mechanisms underlying developmental processes and in the pathogenesis of disease. Important features to this edition include a new chapter - Genes and Behavior; a complete updating of development of the nervous system; the genetic basis of neurological and psychiatric disease; cognitive neuroscience of perception, planning, action, motivation and memory; ion channel mechanisms; and much more. Library of Congress subject headings for this publication: Neurology, Neurons, Neurosciences, Neurophysiology, Behavior, Nervous System Diseases, Neurochemistry 役立つ情報 Category:ブックカード